Tsuruchi Yuudai
Physical Description: Yuudai is a sarcastic man, and he is always grinning as though he is in on a joke at everyone else’s expense. He has unusually green eyes, and stands slight, athletic and willowy; built like an archer, not a warrior. His face is fair and handsome, and free of blemishes, his skin in general is soft, and looks as though he may have never seen a day of honest work. Yuudai keeps his hair long, to his shoulder, and often forgoes pulling it back in a tail; instead preferring to allow it to roam freely around his face and shoulders like an unkempt rogue. Common Knowledge Who is this guy? Yuudai is... well known. And not for the better. He is wealthy, and obscenely so, often seen in the company of other members of his clan and family. They drink, carouse, and womanize loudly, often causing others to politely exit the establishment they have inflicted themselves upon. It is known that he is owner and keeper of a very large estate in Toshi Ranbo, along with some holdings in Mantis territory. The heimin charged with looking after the estate seems to be his Man Friday, and may possibly be more able and intelligent than his master. The Buke Yuudai is disgusting. He is openly sarcastic, loud, arrogant and lack propriety. He is known for drinking and carousing, and for taking geisha home almost nightly. In public, he has openly mocked the tennets of bushido and those that follow them, and he seems adamant in his refusal to carry a wakizashi. It seems at all times that money and hedonism take a front seat from honor and bushido. (Infamy 2, Glory 3) He is, however, a consummate Tsuruchi, and is usually seen with his bow. Despite his worst leanings, he is often seen coming and going amongst the peasantry, distributing money among them. He is also seen often in the Crane districts. The Bonge Yuudai is a man of the people. He uses his money often to see to others having food, shelter and clothing, and is especially well-loved by the children of Toshi Ranbo. It is a fact he tries to keep down-played, but those who work have little use for the high-brow honor of the samurai, and Yuudai keeps them happy and comfortable. Statistics * Clan: Mantis * Family: Tsuruchi * School: Tsuruchi Archer * Honor: 3.5 * Glory: 3 * Infamy: 2 * Status: 1 * Known Advantages/Disadvantages: Infamous, Wealthy Associates * Shiba Atasuke - A Phoenix yojimbo that seems disdainful of the Mantis, yet often carries out military actions at his side. * Isawa Mariko - A Phoenix shugenja in the protection of Atasuke * Matsu Kimiko - A Lion that seems to loathe his existence. * Doji Mayumi - A Crane of the Daidoji school seen accompanying Yuudai around the city. Blasphemous Rumors (feel free to add your own) * Yuudai was a member of a gaijin nation's admiralty, explaining his odd behaviour. Scandalous Words (Things Yuudai has said, feel free to add as you think appropriate) Yuudai in a duel. "So when do we start?" Soundtrack * AC\DC - Shoot to Thrill - "I'm like evil, I get under your skin just like a bomb that's ready to blow." * AC\DC - Thunderstruck - "And I thought what could I do? And I knew there was no help, no help from you." * AC\DC - If You Want Blood (You've Got It) - "Blood on the streets, blood on the rocks, blood in the gutter, every last drop." * AC\DC - TNT - "I ain't got no gun, got no knife, don't you start no fight. 'Cause I'm T.N.T." * Blur - Song 2 - "I got my head done when I was young. It's not my problem." * Bowling for Soup - A-Hole - "I'm just an asshole sometimes." * Eminem - Cinderella Man - "There's a storm comin' that the weather man couldn't predict." * Eminem ft. Pink - Won't Back Down - "You can sound the alarm, you can call out the guards, you can fence in your yard, you can pull all the cards..." * Fallout Boy - I Don't Care - "I don't care what you think, as long as it's about me." * Kanye West - POWER - "As I look down at my diamond encrusted piece, thinking no one man should have all that power." * Linkin Park - Blackbirds - "It's harder starting over than never to have changed." * Nickelback - Leader of Men - "I touch your hand, I touch your face. I think the fruit is rotten." * Offspring - Defy you - "The wind blows, I lean into the wind. My anger grows, I use it to win. The more you say, the more I defy you." * Pretty Reckless - Just Tonight - "Just tonight, I won't leave, and I'll lie and you'll believe. Just tonight, I will see that it's all because of me." * Santana ft. Everlast - Put Your Lights On - "There's a monster living under my bed, whispering in my ear. And there's an angel with her hand on my hair. She says I got nothing to fear." * Placebo - Where is My Mind (Pixies Cover) - "With your feet in the air and your head on the ground, try this trick and spin it, yeah." * Cake - Hem of Your Garment - "I'm not fit to touch the hem of your garment." * Maroon 5 - Moves Like Jagger - "I don't even try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you." * Maroon 5 - Harder to Breathe - "You dare you say that my behaviour's unacceptable?" * Peter Gabriel - Games Without Frontiers - "Dressing up in costumes, playing silly games, hiding out in treetops, shouting out rude names." * Xena - Joxer the Mighty Inspirations * Clint Barton - As both Hawkeye and Ronin * Oliver Queen - As Green Arrow * Robin Hood - Especially as played by Russell Crowe * Bruce Wayne - As portrayed by Christian Bale * Legolas * Saracen Archers